Possibility
by Zimmery
Summary: Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, désormais il est temps de vous montrer ce que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione deviendront. Parce qu'il existe des milliers de possibilités d'imaginer leur monde, voici ma vision des choses ! Enjoy !
1. L'ultime instant

Il s'agit du tout premier texte que j'ai écrit, concernant l'histoire Post-Hogwarts, ou plutôt ici Post-War. J'ai quelque peu modifié la fin, je m'en excuse mais je ne réfléchis pas vraiment quand j'écris et tout ça est venue rapidement, l'écriture en est ainsi plus fluide et agréable. A trop s'attarder sur les détails, on perd le fil de l'histoire ... Enfin bref, je vous ennuie avec mon baratin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

Lorsque le corps de Voldemort s'évapora dans l'air, et qu'il eut disparu totalement, un silence énorme pesa. Il ne restait que quelques poussières de l'être infâme qui avait détruit des familles et tués des centaines de personnes. Rien n'était comparable à l'événement qui venait de se produire, les mots étaient trop faibles pour désigner cet instant. Harry resta figé sans trop comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé, et personne ne prononçait le moindre mot. Trop surpris et sous le choc, de cette nouvelle page d'une histoire qui venait enfin de prendre fin. Alors qu'ils avaient tous perdus espoir, Harry s'était montré à la hauteur et encore plus, des attentes les plus folles de chacun. Devenir le plus grand sorcier à un âge précoce et tuer la menace ultime. Mais alors que le monde recommençait a se mouvoir, Harry sombra. Il s'écroula violemment sur les dalles de la grande salle. Ginny, resté jusqu'a présent non loin de lui, fut la première à réagir.  
- Harry !  
Elle courut et se saisit d'Harry en pleurant, croyant qu'il était mort après ce qui venait de se passer. La douleur la submergea, et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Alors que McGonagall, l'infirmière, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent auprès d'Harry pour le secourir, Ginny s'enfuit en courant de la grande salle, en passant devant le monde rassemblé sans trop comprendre le déboire de la jeune fille qui n'osait croire a la mort de Harry.  
- Que quelqu'un qui se sent encore capable de porter s'avance immédiatement, il est urgent de l'amener à l'infirmerie, voir même à Saint Mangouste, cria McGonagall pour montrer son empressement.  
Neville, ensanglanté, mais conscient de l'état de son ami, se précipita. Ron et lui tinrent Harry par les épaules en le déplaçant précautionneusement vers l'infirmerie.  
- Tiens le coup Harry. Je te tue de mes propres mains si Ginny meure de chagrin à cause de toi, je te préviens, dit Ron, d'un rire crispé par la peur.  
- Allez M. Potter, vous pourrez bientôt vous reposer pleinement, prononça calmement McGonagall.  
Ils le déposèrent sur un lit maculé de sang. L'infirmerie était dans un piètre état après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Un mur était totalement cassé. Un autre avait un énorme trou de la taille d'un géant environ, en son milieu.  
- Je sais que l'infirmerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit, mais ici tous les soins apportés seront les meilleurs.  
- Je le sais Mrs Pomfrey. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, il faut au plus vite contacter les familles, le Ministère, et l'Ordre pour une conférence. Le reste du monde doit connaitre les raisons de ce terrible massacre.  
Son ton se fit plus triste et d'une voix tremblante, elle murmura pour elle :  
- Mon dieu quand je pense à tous ces jeunes gens qui sont morts ... J'aurai du les protéger ...  
Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle croisa les regards des personnes présentes, et s'éclipsa vers le couloir, rapidement.  
- Je suis désolé, Mr Weasley et Mr Londubat mais vous ne pouvez rester ...  
- Prenez bien soin de lui, on repassera tout à l'heure, la coupa Neville. Viens Ron.  
Ce dernier avait son regard fixé vers son meilleur ami. Un regard vitreux et déstabilisant.  
- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il meure. Non. Faites votre possible, Mrs Pomfrey. Si quoi que ce soit se produit appelez nous au plus vite.  
Mrs Pomfrey fut étonné par le ton sans précédent de Ron qui empoigna Neville par le bras dans une accolade masculine sans trop d'assurance.

Hermione qui était restée dans la Grande Salle pour s'occuper des blessés, compris instantanément au regard de Ron, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas Ginny qui l'inquiétait non. C'était Harry elle en était sure. Quand elle pensa à son meilleur ami, elle se demanda comment serait sa vie si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré. Ce dont elle pouvait être sure c'est que sa vie serait radicalement différente. Elle serait peur être morte, surement pas en couple avec Ron, elle n'aurait jamais eu d'amis comme Ginny ou lui, elle ne connaitrait pas la famille Weasley, elle ne se sentirait pas heureuse à chaque moment passé de sa vie rendue plus belle par ses amis. Non. Elle devait tant à Harry, qu'elle aurait voulu lui rendre au centuple de ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Même s'il lui manquait de nombreuses choses à vivre, si elle était morte dans cette bataille elle n'aurait rien eu à regretter, et aurait vécu ce qu'elle devait vivre. Elle releva son visage et croisa le regard de Ron.  
Ron lui en cet instant, se sentit perturbée mentalement. Deux émotions contradictoires l'assaillaient. Il se sentait léger et heureux et en même temps désespérément dépité par l'état d'Harry et la mort de Fred. Il était euphorique à l'idée de ce qu'il lui restait à vivre avec Hermione, leur romance commençait tout juste mais il était sur que c'était la bonne. Il lui sourit pour cacher son malaises de ressentir pareilles émotions alors que l'état de son ami était grave. Hermione lui souria et l'étreignit fortement dans ses bras.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour lui.  
- Ta présence c'est déjà quelque chose en soi.  
- Oui mais tu comprends ...  
- Arrête de te faire du mouron, laisse le se reposer on avisera plus tard, le coupa-t-elle.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sans raison, juste parce qu'il était heureux de la voir saine et sauve.  
- Et Ginny ? questionna Ron.  
- A vrai dire je n'ai pas osé aller la voir, tu la connais ...  
- Ca pour sur ! rigola t-il. Ginny la furie, tient bien son surnom.  
- Si je vais la voir j'ai peur qu'elle me jette. Je sais que c'est nul mais le mieux pour elle c'est de réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement. J'irais la voir plus tard comme même.  
- C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire crois-moi, soupira t-il.

La fin de journée passa lentement. Chacun pleurant ses morts. La famille Weasley excepté Ginny, était réunie dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Epuisés par toutes les larmes versées, ils s'écroulèrent comme ils le purent dans les lits disponibles. Hermione et Ron avaient toute la journée participée à divers taches allant du balayage aux sorts et maléfices pour réparer des murs et des toits. Les membres de l'Ordre, eux, avaient passés la journée avec McGonagall dans son bureau de directrice de Poudlard, ils décidèrent de ce qu'il convenait de faire après tout cela. Il fut décidé d'annuler tous les examens pour le moment, de rapatrier les élèves restants dans leurs familles et de renouveler entièrement Poudlard, pour qu'à l'avenir elle ait de meilleures constructions. Chacun fut d'accord sur le fait de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour amener les cas les plus urgents puis de se rendre au ministère pour procéder à de nouvelles négociations et votes. Kingsley Shacklebolt se proposa tout naturellement pour se présenter pour le poste de Ministre de la magie, ce qui fut approuvé par tous à l'unanimité. Au même moment, alors qu'ils s'en allèrent, en laissant derrière eux différents ordres pour les professeurs restés dans l'école, Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
Quel cauchemar ! fut la première pensée d'Harry alors qu'il se releva douloureusement de son lit en s'aidant de ses deux coudes. Il regarda autour de lui, encore un peu étourdi. L'infirmerie était plongé dans le noir, aucun rideau ne le séparait des autres lits, il put donc observer les différents camarades autour de lui. Principalement des élèves de Gryfondor, élèves s'étant battus vaillamment avec entre autres Dean, Seamus, Angelina et Lee ou encore Cho. Il n'était pas vraiment sur que tout cela ce soit réellement produit. Il était comme plonger dans une sorte de torpeur dont il n'osait sortir. Tous ces morts, ces familles séparées ... Il se détesta de n'avoir pu protéger plus de monde, de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Ses pensées se mélangèrent mais dans le fond il ressentait un besoin inexplicable de voir quelqu'un : il voulait et devait voir Ginny. C'était incontestablement sa principale source de réconfort. Alors il se releva douloureusement, posant un pied après l'autre sur le sol froid. Son deuxième pied ripa, et il s'écroula douloureusement sur le ventre.  
- Oh, murmura t-il dans une plainte atténué.  
Il se releva du mieux qu'il pu. Instantanément il se figea au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendu. Pas un bruit. Ses pas se firent légers et rapides, très vite il se retrouva dans le couloir. Ou était-elle ? Elle aurait pu être n'importe où. Chez elle, ou à Poudlard ... Tant de possibilités. Il se sentit désespéré pendant quelques instants en pensant à l'immensité de la tâche, puis se ressaisit en se jurant de la retrouver, peu importe s'il devait y passer la nuit. Il pensa trouver d'abord Hermione : elle, plus qu'aucun autre, saurait l'aider. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs du château et alors qu'il pensait à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé ici, il arriva dans sa chambre, en entrouvrant à demi la porte. Hermione et Ron dormaient à point fermé dans un même lit, enlacés à même la couverture.  
- Hermione, Hermione ! murmura t-il du bout des lèvres pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient eux aussi non loin de là.  
Elle se réveilla difficilement mais une fois ouvert les yeux elle se redressa brusquement et fit tombé du lit Ron dans un bruit sourd. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc puis se rendormit sur le sol. Harry se retint de rire. Hermione se leva et prit Harry par le bras en l'entrainant dans le couloir tout en fermant la porte derrière eux. Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis l'enserra fort dans ses bras, avant de reculer et de le frapper à l'épaule.  
- Aie !  
- Tu m'as fait peur idiot! cria Hermione avant qu'Harry ne pose sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.  
- Merci pour l'accueil, Hermione, mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir à l'avenir de me frapper ce serait sympa. Tu as vraiment de la force pour une fille ! rigola t-il gentiment.  
- Macho ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Un temps pour chaque chose. Avant de continuer à m'insulter, si tu pouvais m'indiquer où est Ginny s'il te plaît.  
Elle se mit à sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Ah ah ! Enfin ! Il était temps que vous vous remettiez ensemble, depuis ...  
Elle fut encore une fois interrompu par Harry, passablement agacé et amusé à la fois.  
- Hermione ! S'il te plaît articula t-il.  
- Je te préviens elle doit être de mauvaise humeur, elle est passé te voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure elle est bien resté une bonne heure avant que Mrs Pomfrey ne la renvoie, elle était énervé. Je l'ai cherché partout. J'ai enfin croisé Luna qui m'a dit qu'elle était dehors sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'a même pas cherché à évincer Luna alors que moi elle m'a renvoyé illico presto. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.  
- OK merci. Souhaite bonne chance alors !  
- Pas besoin de Félix Felicis, Harry. Dès qu'elle te verra sa colère s'en ira. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle t'attend depuis longtemps maintenant.  
Il ne sut que répondre aux paroles de son amie, et à la place la remercia d'un large sourire et d'un "bonne nuit" avant de s'en aller vers la Grande Salle.


	2. Retrouvailles intenses

Tout le monde, ou presque, c'est déjà demander comment Harry et Ginny se sont retrouvés après les événements de l'année passée. Et bien voici ma vision des choses je dirais !

Sur le chemin qui le mena à Ginny il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dire. " Hey salut Ginny, sans rancune, pour ton frère Fred qui est mort, on ressort ensemble et on oublie tout ? " Cela risquait d'être difficile avec Ginny, elle avait un caractère bien trempée à la Weasley. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle lui était si chère. Arrivé devant le terrain, une peur irrationnelle s'empara de lui. Ne pouvant plus reculer, il s'avança au milieu du terrain doucement, sans oser lever la tête pour croiser la jeune femme. Arrivé au milieu il ne put toutefois retarder ce moment infiniment. Il releva la tête et scruta les gradins. Personne. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois en regardant bien autour de lui, mais rien.  
- Ginny ? cria t-il.  
- Harry ? lui répondit une voix surprise qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme celle de Ginny.  
Il se retourna subitement en percevant sa voix. Elle se tenait non loin de lui dans un recoin caché à la vu de tout le monde, et de lui par la même occasion. Elle était recroquevillée en boule tenant ses genoux avec ses mains qui était crispées sur son jean, le visage parsemée de larmes et les cheveux en bataille. Elle se releva péniblement, en soufflant, sans doute courbaturée d'être restée si longtemps assise. Elle était dans un triste état. Il l'observa, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse pour lui sauter dessus, crochetant ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et entourant sa taille de ses pieds. Il réagit instantanément et l'enserra de ses bras pour la maintenir et éviter qu'ils ne tombent par terre.  
- Mon dieu ! murmura-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Et c'est alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer ce qui fendit le cœur de son ami, qui ne sachant que faire, resserra encore plus ses bras autour de Ginny. Il inspira profondément l'odeur si délicieuse de la jeune fille.  
- Si c'est un rêve, pitié, que l'on ne me réveille jamais.  
- Tu es là, Harry. Dis-moi que tu ne pars pas, plus jamais. Plus jamais sans toi.  
- Je te le promets, dit Harry solennellement.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai vu ... tout à l'heure... tu étais..., s'inquiéta Ginny en reculant un peu sa tête pour observer le visage d'Harry.  
- Je pourrai te retourner la question. Mais je vais bien, oui. Je viens de terminer un périple de plus de 6 mois à travers le pays, d'affronter de terribles épreuves, d'avoir mis en danger mes deux meilleurs amis et de tuer Tom Jedusor. A part ça et le fait que tu m'aies manqué atrocement pendant ses longs mois, je vais bien oui.  
- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi alors ? J'ai du patienter pendant tout un été à te regarder sans pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, car tu étais trop occupé à tes affaires pour te préoccuper de moi, puis vous êtes tous les trois partis précipitamment sans m'avoir fait le moindre adieu. Le pire c'est que Dolohov est arrivé peu après votre départ. Et puis je ne sais pas comment... il... il s'est dirigé directement vers moi et m'a infligée le sortilège Doloris en m'ordonnant de lui révéler où tu étais. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu savoir pour nous deux, j'ai eu de la chance je n'ai pas eu à mentir puisque je ne savais absolument pas où tu étais alors il s'en est allée, mais pas sans me lancer encore une fois un sortilège de torture. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vous savoir en vie. Puis l'école à recommencé. Là bas c'était pire, je me rappelai de chaque moment passé, dans chaque recoin de Poudlard, avec toi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Heureusement Luna et Neville étaient là pour moi. Pour contrer le coup de ton départ, je me suis investi encore plus dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, en contrecarrant les plans de Rogue et de sa clique, au point de me faire punir, j'ai failli y rester mais par chance, je m'en suis sortie difficilement. Ma mère m'a ordonnée de rentrer à la maison en prétextant qu'elle s'inquiétait trop et que le climat de Poudlard devenait trop dangereux pour moi. Je me suis retrouvé à m'ennuyer chaque jour sans pouvoir rien faire pour mes amis restés à Poudlard ou pour vous trois. La crise de folie me pointait au nez. Pas de nouvelles de toi. Et puis cette bataille, sans vraiment pouvoir te parler, je te regardai du coin dans l'œil n'osant rien faire. Je me battais contre des Mangemorts alors que mon esprit était à des miles de là. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester. Ma mère m'a sauvé en tuant Bellatrix. Fred est mort, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Et pour couronner le tout j'ai du te regarder essayer de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avant de te voir tomber. Non vraiment c'était du gâteau ! ricana-t-elle ironiquement en pleurant encore plus.  
Harry fut surpris par la tirade de Ginny, par son assurance et son honnêteté. Le fait que Dolohov l'ait toturée confirmait ses pires craintes : tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas mis autant en danger dès le début en décidant de commencer réellement leur relation. Il avait raté sur toute la ligne. Il la lâcha tendrement. Ginny se retrouva sur ses pieds sans trop comprendre la réaction d'Harry. Il enroula tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, reprenant confiance, il la fixa intensément dans les yeux. Elle fut étonnée de l'aplomb de celui-ci.  
- Qu'est ce que ... ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Mais aussi la plus belle, rusée et têtue. Je sais que je ne te ferai jamais changer d'avis. J'aurais trop à y perdre. Mais répond moi sérieusement à ceci. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, dis le moi. Au contraire, si tu ne te sens pas capable de vivre avec moi un instant de plus, alors je préfère que tu me le dises là maintenant, ce sera plus facile pour nous deux, je ne veux pas y croire vainement, je m'en remettrai même si j'en doute tout de même. La vie que j'ai mené jusqu'à présent ne reflète absolument pas ce que je souhaite te donner, et j'ose espérer que ce que je suis en mesure de te donner, te suffira ...  
- Tu sais que tu es vraiment idiot toi ? Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Je serais capable de tout pour te prouver la maintenant que je t'appartiens pleinement et ce depuis le début et pour toujours. Si tu n'es pas capable de ...  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, avec toute la force de son amour. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant. Le baiser sembla durer des heures, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. A chaque minute le baiser se faisait plus intense. Harry caressait du bout des doigts les cheveux roux de la jeune femme puis son dos. Alors qu'elle fourrageait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Jamais il ne l'avait senti, et ne s'était sentit, aussi passionné. Ce fut Ginny qui arrêta leur élan, en reculant légèrement son visage tout en gardant ses mains qui cadraient le visage d'Harry. Il la scruta intensément, ses pommettes étaient rouges, ses yeux marron pétillaient, ses cheveux roux flamboyants retombaient sur ses épaules et son sourire heureux la rendait particulièrement belle. Il aimait tout chez elle. Vraiment tout. Pendant ce temps Ginny reprenait son souffle tout en le fixant. Elle aussi l'observa. Ses yeux verts étincelants qui la regardaient en ce moment même avec amour, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lunettes qui le rendaient, bizarrement, attirant et cette cicatrice qui le rendait si particulier et unique. Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Ginny rompe enfin le silence :

- On est supposés faire quoi, là maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu va peut être m'en vouloir, mais je suis crevée, je n'ai pas réellement dormi depuis longtemps ...

- Tout ce que tu veux, répéta t-il, en la prenant par la taille et en l'entrainant à l'extérieur du terrain.

Elle le stoppa.

- Pas si vite ! A mon avis ce sera difficile de trouver un lit dans Poudlard, avec le monde qu'il y a. Le peu de chambres qu'il reste doivent être dans un sal état. Si on restait ici ? demanda-t-elle. Il parut intrigué alors elle répondit à son interrogation silencieuse. Il y a toujours le lit de l'infirmerie sous les gradins près des vestiaires. C'est mieux que rien.

- Tu connais mieux Poudlard que moi ! s'offusqua t-il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant la mine contrite de la jeune Gryfondor. Allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le lieu indiqué par Ginny. Les couloirs sombres se succédaient, longs et interminables comme si on avait voulu que personne ne trouve ce coin. Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas si mal que ca. Deux lits étaient au milieu d'une pièce étriquée, plongé dans l'obscurité à cause du soleil qui était couché depuis longtemps. Ginny alluma la lumière pour mieux inspecter les lieux.

- Ouais, ca fera l'affaire. Nan ?

- J'ai vu pire crois-moi, dit-il en souriant.

Il hésita pendant un instant. Dormir avec Ginny le tentait énormément mais il ne savait comment formuler sa requête.

- Hum ... Viens.

Il ne savait quoi dire, à la place, il prit la main de Ginny, ferma la porte, éteignit la lumière et s'avança vers le premier lit. Il entrouvrit les couvertures. Mais avant il devait comme même lui poser la question, il ne devait rien lui imposer. Ca aurait été gênant et impoli.

- On dort ensemble ? Si tu ne veux pas ou que tu préfères dormir seule parce que t'es fatigué, dis le moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ca ne me dérange aucunement. Au contraire.

Il s'allongea s'installa sous les couvertures, puis tendit une des ses mains vers elle, en souriant. Elle s'en empara avidement et s'allongea à son tour, en se lovant contre le torse du Gryfondor. Il réajusta les couvertures pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Elle souleva sa tête et le regarda intensément.

- Je suis bien ici.

- Moi aussi. Quel honneur de dormir avec toi, Miss Weasley ! rigola t-il.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Mr Potter, dit-elle en rigolant avant de bailler dans une mimique qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

- Il est temps de dormir. Bonne nuit Ginny, dit-il en baisant son front amoureusement.

- 'Nuit Harry, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il la serra contre lui avant de tomber, lui aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Retour à la réalité

Ici la suite. En effet pour l'instant tout concorde. Après ça mes textes sont bien plus éparpillés ... Mais cela ne devrait pas vous déplaire !

Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller. Même s'il s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois, il avait dans l'ensemble bien dormi. Sans aucun doute que la présence de Ginny avait eu son effet et ce même dans son sommeil. Sa douce dormait encore à point fermé. Toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites étaient vraies. Elle paraissait exténué, comme s'il elle avait enduré la pire des souffrances pendant ces derniers mois. Il avait si peu pensé à sa souffrance pendant ces mois de séparation. Y penser aurait peut être été pire pour lui. S'il avait réfléchi à tout cela, toute cette peine, il aurait flanché, et ce serait précipité auprès de Ginny. Au final elle l'aurait empêché de partir et il n'aurait pu parvenir sans doute à la fin de sa quête contre Voldemort. Pourtant inconsciemment, il s'était accroché à Ginny, à leur couple, peut être que sans cette promesse d'amour qui l'accrochait au monde vivant il n'aurait survécu, il n'aurait pas pu se rendre à Voldemort. Tout état si paradoxal. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le sort était maintenant joué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Harry avait survécut mais à quel prix ? Tous ces morts depuis le début, toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient protégés, qui s'étaient dressés devant lui pour le sauver. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Et maintenant Fred, Remus, Tonks ... La liste était trop longue pour que sa peine, cette cicatrice, se répare un jour. Il lui faudrait tant de temps pour guérir. Et pas que lui. Le monde magique, ainsi que ses proches, le monde entier avait été touché. Il restait tant de choses à faire, à réparer, à arranger. Il crut qu'il ne guérirait pas avant des années. Mais il devait être optimiste, sur et confiant. Sans cela, tout s'effondrerai. Tant de gens croyaient en lui, et tant de gens l'aidaient chaque jour. La meilleure personne c'était bien sur Ginny. Cette petite boule d'énergie si attachante et forte. Il baissa son regard vers elle et lui caressa tout doucement la joue avec ses doigts. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à retourner au monde "réel". Ici, auprès de Ginny, il se sentait si serein. Comme si elle sentit qu'on parlait d'elle, Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle était, croisa le regard d'Harry. Soudain, alors que la mémoire des événements passés revint, elle fondit en larmes.

- Ginny, Ginny, oh! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? cria presque Harry, en se précipitant pour l'étreindre.

- Non, non, dis moi que je rêve, Harry, je t'en prie ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gin' ? répéta t-il de plus en plus inquiet, sans comprendre la douleur de la jeune femme.

- Fred, murmura-t-elle en pleurant encore plus.

Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de Ginny, en sentant ses yeux s'embués.

- Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai rien pu faire. Tout s'est passé si vite ...

- Harry, arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- C'est ma faute !

- Non ! Arrête, je t'en supplie. Je ne supporte pas que tu dises cela.

- Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Voldemort m'avait laissé un délai, je ne l'ai pas respecté. Les Mangemorts sont restés dans Poudlard, et puis il y a eu ce sort, Fred se l'ait pris de plein fouet. Au même moment, je me disais " ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je devrai être en train de me rendre au lieu de regarder mes amis se faire tuer un par un " Et j'ai rien fait Ginny, j'ai rien fait. Lupin, Tonks et Fred. S'ils sont morts c'est par ma faute. J'aurai du me rendre plus vite, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Harry, tu ne rends pas compte. Tout cela serait arrivé, si tu étais rendu plus tôt tu serais peut être mort, tu n'en sais rien. Voldemort était un menteur et un manipulateur, il savait tes points faibles, et il les a utilisés contre toi. Peu importe ses paroles, jamais il n'aurait accepté des membres de l'Ordre, ou même des sang-impurs. On serait tous morts sous sa main si toi même tu avais été tué, ou alors on se serait battu mais vainement, car sans toi, notre espoir, nous n'avions aucune chance. Je suis sure de ce que je dis. Harry, peu importe les choix que tu as pu faire, ne les regrette pas, car ils t'ont comme même menés ici. Vivant et en bonne santé. Certes il y a eut des pertes, et pas des moindres. Mais ne bafoue pas leur mémoire en regrettant tes décisions et tes actes. Cela ne sert plus à rien.

- Ginny, murmura t-il dans une plainte horrible.

- Je sais Harry, je sais. Ce ne sera pas facile de passer au dessus de tout cela, mais je sais que t'en es capable. Tu tiens de tes parents car d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce sont les meilleures personnes au monde, et sans elles tu ne serais pas ici avec moi. Je leur doit tant. J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière, pour rencontrer tes parents ou encore, dire adieu à Fred. Mais on ne peut plus rien faire, Harry. C'est fini.

- J'aimerais que cela ne soit jamais arriver.

- Et moi j'aimerais qu'on en finisse, répliqua-t-elle sérieuse.

- Je ne te mérite pas. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Je le sais, c'est pour ca j'ai repéré un beau brun aux yeux verts pendant la bataille, qui sait, je peux peut être tenté ma chance ... dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu n'a pas intérêt ! rigola t-il à moitié, sérieux de l'autre.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Je te quitte plus d'une semelle.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un esclave, pouffa t-il ironiquement

- Ne joue pas avec les mots Potter ! répondit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Il se mit à la chatouiller sur les côtes, elle était rouge dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle put mais au bout d'une minute de torture, elle lâcha prise et rendit les armes.

- Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Lâche-moi, j'en peux plus !

- Comme tu voudras.

Il la lâcha, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte en la regardant en rigolant. Elle se sentit bien seule sans la présence d'Harry.

- Tu m'attends, j'espère ?

- Evidemment, je ne saurais pas sortir tout seul des ces couloirs de fous. Mais si dans une minute tu ne te lèves pas, j'abandonne, et je m'y aventure tout seul.

- Tu n'oseras pas, grand bêta ! répliqua-t-elle, en espérant qu'il ne le fasse pas tout de même et qu'il l'attende.

- On verra tempéra t-il. Allez bouge-toi, miss flemmarde.

- Répète encore ça et je te tue, Potter.

Il partit d'un fou rire, suivit par Ginny qui se rendit compte de sa réplique. Elle se leva, difficilement, s'étira puis s'avança vers lui.

- Bon allons-y.

- T'es prête ?

- Si je réponds non, tu dis quoi ?

- Moi aussi, répondit t-il tristement.

Il lui prit la main et la laissa passer pour qu'elle puisse le guider. Elle retrouva son chemin très rapidement, puis ils se rendirent vers le château. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils se rendirent compte du piètre état de Poudlard. Leur deuxième demeure leur avait toujours paru rassurante, sure, et belle. Aujourd'hui c'était radicalement le contraire. La plupart des murs avaient été détruits. Les toits ne tenaient à presque rien. Seul le hall découvert devant l'entrée était en état, et encore. Tout était à refaire. Le silence se fit présent sur tout le long du chemin, entre Harry et Ginny. L'un et l'autre observaient le spectacle dramatique qui se trouvait devant eux. Leur pensée n'avait pas de mot. Ils étaient si abasourdis. Ginny serra encore plus la main de Harry, en se répétant que le principal c'était qu'Harry soit vivant, ainsi que sa famille. Hier, elle avait perdu son frère. Il était mort en héros, et elle se souviendrait de lui toute sa vie, et puis hier tous avaient retrouvés un frère : Percy. En quelque sorte, elle perdait un frère et en gagnait un, en même temps : cependant, elle se haïssait de penser pareil choses. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de l'entrée, enjambant les débris. Un géant se trouva en travers de la route, étalé de tout son long sur le hall. Un sortilège avait du le toucher de plein ventre car une entaille de la taille de sa main s'y trouvait, entaille ensanglanté dégageant une odeur abominable. Ils l'évitèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, en passant à côté et atteignirent enfin l'entrée du hall. Plus ils s'avancèrent dans Poudlard, plus ils se rendirent compte de l'étendue des dégâts matériels, et du nombre de morts. Une grande partie des survivants à cette bataille étaient restés cette nuit pour pouvoir aider. Harry les trouva courageux, car devoir déplacer un des ses amis morts, ou découvrir au fur et à mesure que la liste des morts s'allongeaient devait tellement les attrister. Pourtant ils étaient restés. Presque chaque personne présente avait perdu un ami, un père, un frère, une sœur, ou un amant. Cette Bataille avait tant arraché aux familles. Le pire exemple c'était les Weasley, hier ils avaient tous perdus un être cher, Fred. Cet homme qui maintenait tant sa famille perpétuellement fier de lui, son humour qui lui avait été donné comme un don divin. C'était clair, que parfois il était agaçant mais c'était tellement rien comparé à ce qu'il apportait à sa famille lui et son jumeau George. Ce dernier était plongé dans une léthargie dont personne n'arrivait à le sortir. C'était si dure pour lui. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais le rendre heureux, se disait-il. Tout le monde aurait aimé lui prouvé le contraire, mais quiconque si osait revenait bredouille, voir George dans un tel état était la pire des souffrances pour Mrs Weasley. Elle venait de perdre un fils, elle ne voulait pas en perdre un autre !

Les deux amoureux arrivèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle. Des tables avaient été réparées, les elfes se précipitaient dans chaque coin pour apporter de l'aide et de la nourriture. Les sorciers eux étaient soit prostrés dans un coin soit en train de manger le regard vide. D'autres toutefois essayaient de combler leur peine en essayant d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. En voyant ce chaos, Harry dut reconnaitre que c'était la pire des choses qu'il n'eut jamais vu. On y était enfin dans " l'après Voldemort " ! Et quel après ! Il laissait derrière lui des gens meurtris à jamais. Harry se dit que Voldemort était bien le plus fou et le plus cruel des hommes, ce qui avait causé sa perte. Lui, pauvre orphelin qui n'avait jamais crut à l'amour, était finalement mort sous la main d'un jeune homme. Pas n'importe lequel. Le jeune homme le plus courageux du monde, qui avait survécut à la mort plus d'une fois, jeune homme qui avait des convictions sans fin en les fois des l'amour. Après tout, il était entouré d'amour, et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps. Harry ne devait rien regretter, car il avait débarrassé le monde entier d'un homme affreux et sans cœur.

Ginny se précipita vers sa famille, en se logeant dans les bras de son père qui la serra fort.

- Comment va George, Papa ? Où est-il ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Il est près du lac, il se repose, après tout aujourd'hui est supposé être une belle journée ...

Il ne put continuer très longtemps. Il essaya de contenir ses sanglots, mais c'était trop difficile, à la place il se détacha de l'étreinte de Ginny et s'enfuit vers sa femme. Ginny se retourna et décida de partir en direction de George. Harry comprit, et lui indiqua la sortie. Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la direction indiqué. Une fois arrivé dehors, elle s'arrêta pour observer le paysage. C'était époustouflant : le soleil se levait à peine, on l'apercevait au loin derrière les montagnes presque caché pourtant ses rayons lumineux et éblouissants s'étendaient à perte de vue, se reflétant sur le lac. Si éblouissant et triste, que Ginny en ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une minute plus tard le temps de se reprendre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et aperçut une masse de cheveux roux non loin d'elle, près d'un arbre ou plus exactement sur une branche. Elle s'approcha délicatement sans trop faire de bruit, et tomba sur George assis sur une branche en hauteur, qui la regardait les yeux humides.

- George ! souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce ...

- On avait l'habitude de se mettre ici, on était plutôt caché, murmura t-il en l'interrompant. Personne ne nous embêtait, on était tranquilles pour mettre à jour nos petites affaires, réfléchir à de nouvelles ... jeter parfois des sorts aux personnes un peu trop curieuses. Franchement Ginny, je ne sais pas ce que je faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai plus rien à faire ici, sans lui je suis strictement rien.

- T'as tort dit-elle, résigné. Fred il ... il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, il voudrait que tu continues ce que vous aviez entrepris et c'est toi même qui l'a dit : dans des temps pareils, le rire est un bon remède. Et t'avait raison ! Vous aviez raison. Maintenant encore plus qu'avant. Penses aux autres personnes qui sont comme nous qui ont perdus un être proche, elles aimeraient du soutien, et le rire en est un.

- Je ne peux pas ...

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais réfléchis-y. T'aurait trop à perdre si tu lâchais l'affaire maintenant j'en suis sure.

- Mais c'était notre affaire, pas seulement la mienne. Sans lui, c'est ... impensable.

- Pourtant faudra t-y faire George, je suis tellement désolé.

Il descendit précipitamment en voyant les larmes de sa petite sœur. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, les mots ne servaient à rien dans ce genre de situation et s'étreignant tout deux ils se consolèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, pensant amèrement à la perte de leur frère.


	4. Le début d'un tout

J'adore la relation entre Ginny et ses frères. Elle n'a pas le même rapport avec chacun d'eux, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'apprécie tant ce personnage : elle est complexe, et à la fois simple. Ron est son frère le plus proche, avec lui elle a fait les 400 coups (mais d'une manière différente à celle de George et Fred bien sûr !) . Charlie est le plus éloigné, mais en ça c'est quelque chose de rassurant, je trouve qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Bill est une personne sur qui elle peut compter, leur relation est fusionnelle. Et pour Fred et George, disons que sans elle nous n'aurions une Ginny bien fade, elle tient son caractère de sa mère mais aussi des jumeaux en quelque sorte. Il reste Percy, et comme tous ces autres frères, elle l'aime même s'il l'insupporte souvent. C'est une famille vraiment unie. Il y a de quoi être jaloux. Hermione et Harry sont d'abord ses frères et sœurs par procuration. Hermione est sa meilleure-amie et confidente, sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pu sortir avec Harry et même se faire remarquer par lui. Et Harry, et bien avant d'être son mari, petit-ami, ami c'est aussi son frère, surprotecteur comme tous les autres !

Ils ne se séparèrent que plus tard lorsque Mrs Weasley arriva en trombe vers ses deux enfants, les étouffant tous deux dans ses bras. En d'autre circonstances ils se serraient débattus ou auraient rigolés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie. Cette étreinte leur fit du bien. Une fois séparés, Harry, Hermione et les autres Weasley arrivèrent. Ce fut une sorte de chaos d'embrassades, d'étreintes, de cris, de rires. Ils étaient joyeux d'enfin tous se retrouver, et se rendirent compte de leur chance d'être vivant, et qu'après tout cela aurait pu être bien pire. Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et lui prit sa main tendrement en la fixant essayant de faire passer le plus d'amour possible dans ses yeux si c'était possible. Elle le regarda elle aussi surprise d'un tel regard et se mit à sourire d'une manière qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

- Alors vous deux, c'est reparti ? fit remarquer Ron, le sourcil relevé avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Dis le tout de suite si ca te dérange mais tu sais quoi je me fiche totalement de savoir si ca te dérange ou pas, parce que quoi que tu dises je ne changerai pas d'avis, répliqua vivement Harry.

- C'est ce que j'attendais que tu dises, rigola Ron.

Bill et George s'approchèrent de lui et lui tapèrent vigoureusement chacun une épaule. Une sorte de signe d'encouragement décrypta Harry.

- Bravo Harry ! Sur ce coup-là, tu t'engage vers une bataille bien plus ardue que celle que tu viens de terminer, ricana George alors que Bill rajoutait en éclatant de rire : A tes risques et périls !

- Merci les gars répondit sombrement Harry.

- Fais pas cette tête Harry tu sais y aura des jours avec et des jours sans avec notre Gin, c'est ça qui est …

George ne termina pas sa phrase car lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny il préféra se taire que de recevoir son sortilège Chauve-Furie si puissant et … douloureux en pleine face.

- On se passera de vos commentaires les garçons. D'accord ?

Son visage impassible qui ressemblait tant à Molly leur mère les fit taire tout de suite. George murmura tout de même quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry, avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

- On t'a à l'œil, Potter. Si tu lui fais mal, t'auras à faire à un autre genre de Weasley que ceux que t'avait l'habitude de voir. Fais gaffe mon pote.

Il se redressa en observant la réaction d'Harry et il ne fut pas déçu. Il était totalement apeuré. George s'éloigna dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Ginny le pressait de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry lui promit de tout lui raconter plus tard. Elle grogna impatiente comme toujours. Hermione mit fin à ses soufflements ridicules et amusants à la fois en posant une question qui surprit le monde rassemblé :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Mr et Mrs Weasley se regardèrent ne sachant que répondre. Harry observa sa «famille» et se demanda lui aussi ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. La reconstruction de Poudlard ne nécessitait par forcément son aide, des sorciers plus habiles s'en chargeraient. Le ministère avait été infiltré, les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis. Il restait à trouver un nouveau ministre et ce serait sans doute Kingsley qui sera élu se dit Harry. Le plus gros problème venait des Mangemorts, maintenant que leur maître était mort plus rien ne les retenaient et si personne ne faisait rien, le Ministère se retrouvera très vite avec d'autres morts dans les bras. Ils avaient besoin d'aide et Harry sur tout de suite ce qu'il convenait de faire : il devait devenir Auror pour pouvoir les chasser légalement et mettre un terme aux massacres. Et faire cela au plus vite. Mais Ginny ? se demanda Harry. Comment ferait-il sans elle? Et elle, que comptait elle faire ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Mr Weasley coupa court à ses pensées.

- Je crois que le mieux est de retourner au Terrier après avoir fait le maximum ici pour les blessés. Pour les réparations Minerva m'a assuré qu'il y avait pire et que nous pouvions partir sans crainte. J'imagine que Bill tu va retourner auprès de ta femme. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Bill acquiesça, serra Molly dans ses bras, adressa un signe de tête au groupe et transplana. Charlie le suivit de près, promettant de revenir très vite. Tout le monde se douta qu'il parlait des funérailles de Lupin, Tonks et Fred. Elles se dérouleraient dans deux jours à Poudlard. Il avait été décidé que les personnes mortes au combat auraient des funérailles à Poudlard et seraient enterrés soit près de la tombe de Dumlbledore dans un parc aménagé pour cela, ou à Godric's Hollow par exemple. Desormais, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Mr Weasley et Mrs Weasley. Percy était au ministère avec Minerva, il s'était proposé volontairement après tout c'était sa carrière qui allait se jouer dans les prochains mois, il se devait d'être présent partout. L'avenir se jouerait dans les prochains jours et dans ses intérêts, il ne devait rater ça pour rien au monde. Tous les sept, ils se rapprochèrent de Mr Weasley qui était en train de créer un Portoloin express et très vite s'envolèrent vers le Terrier où ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du salon. Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Mrs Weasley partait vers la cuisine. George s'enferma dans son ancienne chambre qu'il avait délaissée depuis l'ouverture du magasin, et signala par un seul regard qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on le dérange. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Ron assis là où ils pouvaient. Personne ne savait trop comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, et ne savait par où commencer. Hermione brisa le silence :

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai terriblement envie d'une Bieraubeurre.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Mon dieu, mais où est passé la vraie Hermione ? s'exclama Ron en rigolant.

Hermione lui sourit après lui avoir tiré la langue.

- Disons, qu'elle a prit des vacances !

Les rires doublèrent de volume jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par Pattenrond, qui avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici, qui miaula fortement pour attirer l'attention avant de s'allonger sur le lit de Ron près d'Hermione. Ce petit intermède les calma peu à peu et enfin Ginny décida de briser la glace.

- Honnêtement, je sais que ca va vous couter de faire ça mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début. Ma patience a des limites vous savez.

Ce fut Harry qui se décida à lui répondre en premier :

- Je m'en doutais que tu voudrais tout savoir, mais tu es sure d'être prête ? C'est une sacrée histoire, digne d'un roman à vrai dire.

- J'ai attendue assez longtemps, maintenant. Je pense être prête.

Les trois concernés se regardèrent, et se concertèrent pour savoir où commencer. Très vite, Hermione dévoila tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de leur sixième année, en n'oubliant pas les passages tels que la chambre des secrets et la destruction du Journal de Jedusor, moment important dans la suite de leur histoire. Peu à peu, Ginny comprit mieux le comportement des trois amis pendant toutes ces années. Elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait tenue à l'écart à l'époque, de tous ces secrets, elle et tous les autres. Cela était mieux ainsi.

Pendant le récit, Ron et Harry ne se retenaient pas de rajouter leurs points de vue sur telle ou telle chose. Ainsi, pendant plus de deux heures ils parlèrent sans interruption de leur histoire devant une Ginny surprise et émue. Le plus dure fut lorsqu'Harry dut relater ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine avant de se rendre à Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il disait était si récent, si frais dans son esprit qu'il ne put se retenir d'avoir la gorge serrée et la voix chevrotante plus particulièrement en parlant du court moment qu'il avait passé avec ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Ainsi que les adieux qu'il n'avait jamais eus avec Dumbledore. Ginny sentant la tristesse d'Harry, vint à lui prendre la main tout doucement en jetant un regard vers Ron qui ne fut en rien chamboulé, trop concentré par les paroles d'Harry. Lorsque ce dernier termina, ses dernières paroles flottèrent dans l'air :

- … quand je l'ai vu tomber en arrière, les bras croisés, que j'ai su qu'il était réellement mort et que je venais de le vaincre, j'ai totalement perdu conscience de où j'étais et de qui étais-je. C'était vraiment affreux. Après ça, je me suis senti partir moi aussi. Après vous savez la suite.

Harry observa Ginny, discrètement, pour savoir s'il avait été trop abrupt dans ses propos. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres manières pour le dire, il n'y avait rien à redire, rien à corriger : tout ce qu'il avait dit reflétait vraiment le fond de ses pensées. Ginny le fixa lui faisant en quelque sorte comprendre qu'elle lui donnerait son avis plus tard pour l'instant elle préféra poser quelques questions.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la baguette de Sureau ?

- C'est simple : sa dernière action a été de réparer ma vraie baguette, puis je l'ai replacé près de son vrai possesseur et maître Dumbledore, dans sa tombe.

- Et la pierre de Résurrection …

- Réside désormais dans la forêt Interdite, là où personne ne la trouvera.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Mais il y a des choses importantes aussi comme ton avenir. Que compte désormais faire le grand Harry Potter ?

Harry rigola avant de répondre

- Très sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ne dit pas ça Harry ! Tu as forcément quelques idées ! Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Hermione.

- Bien sur, j'aimerais devenir Auror pour chasser les derniers Mangemorts restants, mais ce n'ai qu'un choix d'avenir facultatif. Je ne sais pas si cela deviendra mon métier pour autant je crois aussi que j'ai assez contribué au monde sorcier pendant environs trois ans pour pouvoir m'octroyer enfin des vacances dignes de ce nom. Tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en tapant dans la main tendue de Ron qui partageait lui aussi, ses convictions.

- Si bien sûr, tu le mérite plus que n'importe qui Harry. Mais rends-toi tout de même compte que tu ne pourras jamais échapper totalement au monde, à la presse et au reste ! Ils tiennent à savoir comment l'Elu est parvenu à la fin de sa quête. Ils ne sont pas prêts de te lâcher tout de suite, crois-moi. De plus, le nouveau ministère va sans doute requérir ton aide pour certaines choses que toi seul peut faire. J'aimerais t'enlever ce poids mais je crois que cela dépasse mes capacités, répondit Hermione sincèrement désolée.

- Je sais que pas mal de personnes attendent encore beaucoup de moi. Mais pour certaines choses, ce sera sans aucun doute toi, Hermione, qui sera le plus utile de nous deux. Entre nous, c'est toi la plus diplomate, la plus intelligente, la plus brillante et donc tu es la plus amène à faire ce travail, si bien sûr tu t'en sens le courage !

Hermione se mit à rougir et réussit tout de même à prononcer ces quelques mots malgré son embarras évident :

- Merci Harry. Merci. Crois-moi tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus cadeau.

- Si ca te fait plaisir alors tant mieux !

Harry posa ses yeux sur Ron, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

- Et toi, tu compte faire quoi ?

- J'aimerais retourner à Poudlard, lâcha t-il d'une traite.

Les trois amis s'exclamèrent en chœur :

- Quoi ?

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas que l'école me manque mais honnêtement sans mes ASPICS je ne risque pas de rentrer dans le monde du travail aussi facilement que ça. C'est vrai que je me vois mal retourner là-bas un an, mais qui sait, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, certaines choses ont changés.

- Tu imagines ? Ne pas avoir à refaire une année entière, passer ses ASPICS vite fait bien fait et choisir enfin ce que tu veux faire. Ce serait magique ! s'écria Harry. Mais sans doute irréalisable …

- Les professeurs, savent ce qu'il s'est passé et à quel point notre année a été désastreuse pour tous. Désormais McGonagall est directrice, alors dans un sens tout est possible, dit Ginny. Enfin pour vous trois, moi je ne compte pas passer mes ASPICS tout de suite, une année encore à Poudlard ne me dérange pas.

- Tu as raison Ginny, approuva Hermione. C'est ce que je ferais à ta place. Il est vrai que si l'on pouvait passer ses ASPICS en candidat libre cela me tenterait bien. Mais pour l'instant, à mon avis, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Dès demain, je m'en vais pour l'Australie retrouver mes parents. Après ça… on avisera.

Tous, réunis, ensemble, l'avenir semblait moins incertain.


	5. Une petite révélation

Petit moment entre nos deux amoureux. J'ai imaginé quelque chose, une décision d'Harry qui j'espère vous surprendra, et que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur. Et n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis !

Sous l'ombre d'un arbre, Harry et Ginny étaient étendus sur un plaid à l'abri des regards. Le silence régnait dans la campagne environnante, chatoyante. Les vallées à l'horizon étaient recouvertes de fleurs. Rien n'aurait pu faire penser qu'il y avait eu auparavant des affrontements. Et personne ne se risquait à le rappeler. Les souvenirs étaient trop frais dans la mémoire de tous. En cet instant Ginny s'osa à poser une question à Harry qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras adossé à un arbre.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te sacrifier ?

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par cette question mais était prêt à y répondre.

- Ne te méprend pas. J'ai très bien compris ce qui s'est passé lorsque Voldemort t'a…tué, et le fait que tu es pu ensuite retrouver le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il t'explique ta destinée. Non. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as fait pour te rendre ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser mourir sans essayer de trouver un autre moyen, ou même de me dire au revoir, ou à tous ceux qui tiennent à toi ?

- Ginny, tu l'as dit toi-même. C'était ma destinée, je le devais.

- Oui tu le devais mais cela ne m'explique pas comment tu as pu. Je savais ton courage, mais ce que tu as fais dépasse mon imagination …

- Lorsque j'ai su de la bouche de Dumbledore que je devais mourir, grâce aux souvenirs de Rogue que j'ai recueillit, j'ai aussi su que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Aucune échappatoire. Aucune aide possible, de l'extérieur ou de quiconque. La meilleure chose que m'est dite Dumbledore c'est que lorsqu'un homme contemple la mort ou l'obscurité, c'est l'inconnu qui lui fait peur, rien d'autre. Or je n'avais pas à avoir peur, ce n'était pas l'inconnu qui m'attendait c'était juste une digne fin. J'aurais retrouvé mes parents, Sirius, Cédric et Dumbledore. Ca ne pouvait pas être horrible. Seulement, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai peut être du courage mais affronter cette épreuve a été parmi les pires épreuves que j'ai vécu. J'aurais pu ne pas me rendre, honnêtement, seul certaines choses me retenaient encore et c'est peut être ça qui a aussi fait en sorte que je suis revenu à la vie : je redoutais le moment où je serais mort, je redoutais vos morts, et particulièrement la tienne. Me croiras-tu si je te dit qu'avant de mourir ma dernière pensée t'a été destinée ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis imaginé ton visage, et j'ai désespérément eu envie de rester. Mais je le devais, pour toi et les autres. Je n'aurais pas pu voir d'autres proches mourir, par ma faute. Maintenant cela est finit, je me souviendrai chaque jour de mon existence à quel point mes choix et mes instincts ont eu une grande part à ce succès, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont aidés à tenir.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, et se retint de pleurer. Elle se retourna pour mieux observer le visage d'Harry, et tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue tendrement.

- Ce que tu as fait, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Tu es sans aucun doute l'unique personne qui soit assez courageuse pour se sacrifier. J'espère que tu t'en rendra compte un jour.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à penser à quelque chose qui le perturbait, il le savait qu'il devait le dire à Ginny car elle seule comprendrait.

- Ginny, souffla-t-il attrapant sa main en la serrant bien fort. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, mais d'abord il faut que tu me promettes de te mettre à ma place, sans ça tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Bien. Explique-moi, dit-elle intriguée.

- Depuis que j'ai appris à propos de l'existence des Reliques de la Mort, une des Reliques à monopoliser mon attention dès le début. J'imagine que tu devines de laquelle je parle …

- La pierre de Résurrection, souffla-t-elle en comprenant ce dont Harry essayait de lui parler. Sa gorge se serra.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser Ginny ! Je désire vraiment plus que tout au monde les revoir juste un instant, j'ai besoin de leur dire au revoir comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire. C'est juste que … Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Je crois que oui. Si j'étais à ta place je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'y penser aussi. Mais il faut que tu penses aussi aux conséquences que cella aura sur toi. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à les laisser partir après ça. Je veux dire … ce sont tes parents Harry ! Ce serait trop dur pour toi. Bien sur si tu tiens vraiment à le faire, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi …

Elle fut interrompue par Harry.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Si je peux compter sur toi, alors je le ferais. J'y réfléchis depuis assez longtemps pour mesurer la gravité de mon geste, mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire.

- Je comprends. Quand comptes-tu les faire … revenir ? grimaça-t-elle, à la pensée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Dès que possible. J'aimerais auparavant le dire à Hermione et Ron. J'aurais besoin de leur aide à eux aussi. Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de dormir, on en reparlera plus tard.

- Oui, j'imagine.

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son petit-ami, et s'endormit progressivement en pensant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour lui, sans en mesurer assez les conséquences. Mais c'était trop tard, l'idée avait trop germée dans l'esprit de Harry pour qu'il puisse un jour l'oublier, et ça elle en était bien trop consciente !

La journée passa très vite. Mrs Weasley ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde, étant sans cesse en train de faire le ménage, changer les draps, préparer le repas du soir pour toute la famille, et donner des ordres à gauche et à droite. Au début cela inquiéta énormément Ginny, mais elle se fit à l'idée que le deuil s'exprimait de manière différente chez chacun d'entre eux. Mrs. Weasley préférait se tuer à la tâche, George a déprimé, Mr. Weasley et Percy à s'étourdir de travail, Ron à éviter totalement le sujet et Ginny a ne rien dire et ne pas pleurer pour paraître forte. Même si ce n'était pas le premier deuil auquel il faisait face, Harry se sentit plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en voyant cette famille totalement déboussolée par la perte d'un être cher. Et évidemment il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il se contenta de dégommer le jardin selon les ordres de Molly, d'accepter le déni de son meilleur-ami et de s'évertuer à tenir la main de Ginny dans les moments difficiles.

Lorsque le diner arriva, ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux que chacun se mit à table pour manger. Harry n'osait lever les yeux par peur de croiser le regard de Molly qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il se contenta de déguster le plat qui avait été cuisiné par cette dernière. Il sentit le regard de Ginny posé sur lui, mais elle n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il était ainsi, prostré et muet. Le repas se termina sans qu'aucun n'ait dit un mot. Harry aida Ginny et Ron à débarrasser la table, puis s'en alla directement vers la chambre de Ron. Mais alors qu'il était dans les escaliers pour aller à l'étage il sentit une main le retenir.

- Attends ! Tu ne va pas partir comme un voleur comme même !

- Excuse, je suis crevé Gin'.

- Ok je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une raison : tu peux comme même me dire au bonne nuit, on est plus que des voisins de palier que je sache, lâcha-t-elle en rigolant en se plantant au milieu du couloir.

Il se retourna pour la fixer en rigolant, avant de l'attraper pour lui faire un câlin. Il effleura seulement les lèvres de Ginny et s'en alla en lui soufflant un bonne nuit avant d'aller vers la chambre de son ami, de fermer la porte derrière lui, et de s'écrouler sur son lit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry ! cria-t-elle en rigolant pour cacher son agacement.

Il rigola en s'imaginant sa tête, puis se replaça sous sa couette avant de sombrer dans un sommet profond.

Alors que dans le Terrier, le monde réuni dormait paisiblement, une jeune fille rousse en sueur se réveilla précipitamment …


	6. De l'or plein les yeux

**Voici encore une fois un petit quelque chose. Ce n'est rien d'important, et je sens même que pour vous cela n'aura pas d'intérêt. Pour moi, si. Même si dans les livres on le sent moins, pour moi Ginny est pour Harry, une source de réconfort perpétuelle. Sans elle, l'histoire perdrait de sa valeur. Sur ce : Enjoy !**

Le lendemain, Harry vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Ginny :

Est-ce que tu es prête ? dit-il sans frapper.

Des bruits étranges se firent entendre, on entendit notamment, un placard se refermer, et des pieds frappées le sol. Puis la porte s'entrebâilla d'elle-même laissant apparaître un vaste désordre et Ginny en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Je suis désolée, mais comme tu peux le voir dans la famille, le rangement et nous ça fait deux. Attends-moi en bas, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle en relevant sa tête brusquement en souriant.

Sans mots, Harry ferma la porte et descendit dans la cuisine. Il avait décidé la veille qu'il était temps de se rendre à Gringotts, cette décision faisant suite à la réception d'une lettre lui annonçant l'ouverture d'un deuxième coffre, contenant des objets de famille entreposés au fur et à mesure par James et Lily. Tout naturellement, Ginny s'était proposé pour l'accompagner et pouvoir ainsi passer du temps tous les deux sans être dérangés par Ron ou Molly ou n'importe quel autre membre de la famille.

Harry prépara deux tasses de thé, et des tranches de pain grillées. Il était seulement 9 heures du matin, Molly était dans le jardin, Arthur et Hermione travaillaient au Ministère, et Ron et George étaient au magasin. La maison était calme, le temps radieux, mais pour autant Harry se sentit bien seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Ginny, il observait Molly courir après un gnome du jardin tentant de s'échapper de sa poigne.

Quand je la vois courir comme ça, je sais de qui Ron tient son endurance et sa manière comique de courir, souffla Ginny dans l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'elle se tenait derrière lui.

Il se retourna en rigolant et lui murmura à son tour dans l'oreille.

Moi, quand je la vois, je sais de qui tu tiens ta force et ton courage.

Elle rigola puis se hissa sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Bonjour, au fait ! Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

C'est vrai ! Bonjour à toi aussi. Et pour commencer cette belle journée, quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner ! dit-il en souriant, en la relâchant et l'entrainant vers la table.

Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant rapidement puis après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, et que Molly leur eut souhaité une bonne journée, Harry transplana pour le chemin de Traverse avec Ginny. Très vite, ils furent assaillis par les gens autour d'eux, voulant serrer la main d'Harry, l'embrasser, le saluer ou le remercier. Il essaya de répondre aux attentes de quelques uns, mais fut vite prit de court par l'empressement et les bousculades. Soudain la voix de Ginny résonna :

Laissez-le tranquille ! Ou je vous jure que je vous jette un sort, hurla-t-elle énervé, en empoignant rageusement la main d'Harry, se frayant un chemin parmi la masse qui s'était quelque peu déplacer pour éviter de la contrarier.

Harry adressa un regard, moitié désolé, moitié amusé, à la cantonade puis se laissa faire. Il sentit à sa poigne qu'elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de Gringotts. Ici personne ne les importuneraient. Ginny relâcha quelque peu sa main puis l'entraina vers un des guichets. Harry se racla la gorge pour que le gobelin lève la tête.

Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'aimerais accéder à mon compte. Cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai atteint ma majorité pourtant on vient tout juste de me prévenir de l'ouverture de ce compte, je ...

Il fut interrompu par le gobelin qui releva la tête. Son visage se détendit et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

Excusez-moi, Mr. Potter. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Bien sûr, le retard est du au fait que compte tenu des événements et de votre fuite, on n'a pas jugé utile de vous prévenir et encore aurait-il fallu savoir ou vous étiez. J'espère que vous accepterez nos excuses les plus sincères Si Mr. Potter veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, ainsi que Madame. Pourrais-je avoir votre clé de votre autre coffre ?

Heureusement Harry, l'avait emporté avec lui au cas où. Il l'a trouva dans la poche de son manteau, la tendit au gobelin puis le suivit à travers les méandres des longs couloirs de la banque. Ginny osa enfin lui parler lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis dans la navette les amenant au coffre d'Harry, et lui murmura qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié le « Madame » du gobelin, désignation qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination après avoir traversé divers « cascades à voleurs » et autres moyens d'éviter des intrusions. Harry remarqua ainsi que le système de protection de Gringotts s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis sa dernière visite, ou plutôt intrusion se fit-il la remarque. Dans un sens cela avait eu du bon de s'y introduire, il y aurait peut-être moins d'attaques à l'avenir. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant dans un déclic grinçant sortit Harry de ses pensées. Le gobelin lui signala qu'au cas où il ne serait pas loin, et qu'ils disposaient d'autant de temps qu'ils voulaient pour tout regarder. Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent seulement, trop absorbés par le contenu du coffre. Ils avancèrent, une lumière étincelante s'alluma au plafond leur permettant d'apercevoir l'étendue du coffre alors qu'au même instant la porte se referma derrière eux. Le silence se fit. Aucun des deux ne sut que dire. La profusion des objets était étourdissante. Une grande partie était constituée de malles et de coffres de différentes tailles, le reste était entre autres : des meubles, des statues, des tapis, des tableaux, des coupes d'or, de la vaisselle, de l'or ... Harry décida de s'agenouiller devant l'une des plus grandes malles. Cette dernière s'avéra contenir des photos, des milliers de photos de sa famille. Il ne reconnut que ses parents, Sirius et les membres de l'Ordre sur certaines. Les autres personnes lui étaient totalement inconnues. Ginny vin s'asseoir près de lui et le fixa avec réticence.

Je peux ? dit-elle, la main tendue vers un des albums.

Evidemment, souffla-t-il se penchant pour regarder derrière elle.

Elle fit défiler les différentes pages, s'attardant sur certaines attirants son regard. Une photo particulièrement, la marqua. Il s'agissait d'un repas de famille, James et Lily se trouvaient côte à côte, en face d'un homme aux cheveux noirs ayant une grande ressemblance avec James, et d'une femme aux cheveux roux riant aux éclats sur la photo. Tous les quatre leur faisaient de grands signes, en levant leur verre vers eux.

Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais su dès le début que les hommes de ta famille, les Potter, avaient une tendance à plus apprécier les rousses. Tu ne crois pas ? dit Ginny, espièglement.

C'est vrai que ça m'aurait épargné des doutes. J'aurais su dès le début que le bonheur était à portée de main pendant toutes ces années, où on se côtoyait sans cesse, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

Moi, je le savais. J'ai juste du attendre que tu daigne me voir d'une autre façon que « la petite sœur de Ron ». Disons que j'ai du être patiente.

Elle souriait pourtant Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt une façade. Elle avait vraiment du souffrir et Harry espéra qu'elle aurait un jour assez confiance en lui pour lui en parler ouvertement. Ginny plissa les yeux, intriguée de son silence mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle remit l'album dans la malle non sans ajouter quelque chose :

En tout cas, je dois dire que ta mère était très belle, Harry. Vraiment.

Harry la fixa, sans trop savoir quoi répondre devant une telle franchise et à la place, il la remercia d'un sourire. Elle continua son exploration et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Soudain elle aperçut un éclat doré. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha et découvrit une cascade de bijoux étincelants. Un coffre en bois en était plein. Harry lui permit d'un regard d'y toucher si elle le désirait ce dont elle ne se priva pas. Elle plongea la main dans la masse et en retira une chaîne en or blanc avec un pendentif complexe constitué de différentes arabesques délicates formant un cœur vert émeraude époustouflant. Le collier était discret mais au regard de la finesse du pendentif il devait être couteux. Harry se déplaça pour admirer le contenu de la malle.

Lily avait de très bons goûts, Harry, souffla Ginny impressionnée.

C'est ce que je vois.

Intrigué par une bague de la boîte, il l'a prit entre ses doigts, observant la simple mais superbe bague. Il l'a tourna quand soudain son regard fut attiré par un message à l'intérieur de la bague. Il était écrit en fines lettres gravées dans l'or ces quelques mots : _Always yours_. Ginny retint son souffle :

Ca doit être la bague de fiançailles de ta mère ! Lâcha-t-elle, elle aussi émue.

Harry s'imagina Lily l'a porté à ses doigts. Soudain la pensée de Ginny l'a portant à son tour, lui redonna le sourire.

Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? questionna Ginny, heureuse.

Rien. Mademoiselle est bien curieuse dit-il en la chatouillant.

Très vite, la jolie rousse ne put se retenir et explosa de rire. Dans la précipitation elle se prit le pied dans un tapis et bascula. Heureusement, Harry la retint par le bras puis l'a remit sur ses pieds, et enroulât ses bras autour d'elle en rigolant.

Tu as de très, très bons reflexes, dit-elle admirative. Tu crois que si je me laissais tomber, là maintenant, dans ce tas d'objets, tu aurais le temps de me rattraper ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton malicieux en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Je ne parierai pas sur ça. Et puis tu pourrais te ...

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, elle se détacha de lui, et se précipita en riant vers un tas d'or, et de coupes, formant un tas magistral. Elle le mit au défi, en fixant Harry d'une façon espiègle.

Ginny arrête ! Tu es ...

Soudain cette dernière étendit les bras et se laissa tomber tout simplement. Harry se précipita vers elle, mais ne réussit pas à les redresser, elle et lui. Ils s'écrasèrent avec fracas dans le tas, Harry ayant réussi à la pousser il fut le premier à s'écraser mais étonnamment le choc fut moins douloureux qu'il le pensait. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui le fixait, dubitative. Puis d'un coup elle éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la pièce. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, et posa une main sur son visage tendrement.

Je suis désolée, réussit elle à prononcer malgré son fou-rire. Mon amour. Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point je te fais confiance, dit-elle en s'arrêtant de rigoler, enfin.

Harry retint son souffle en entendant comment Ginny l'avait appelé.

Je le sais. Je ... Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Ginny.

Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché, dit-elle en relevant sa tête pour observer son visage.

Tant pis. Oublie, dit-il en se relevant quelque peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser convenablement.

Le baiser s'intensifia, Harry la reprocha par la taille puis soudain il se recula en souriant :

J'ai toujours rêvé de t'embrasser dans l'or ! dit-il joyeusement avant de reprendre là où il en était, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.


	7. Un temps pour chaque chose

Harry tourna délicatement la pierre entre ses doigts, dans le creux de sa paume, en fermant les yeux pour s'imaginer leurs visages.

Une exclamation de surprise le fit revenir brutalement dans la réalité. Désormais, une quinzaine de silhouettes fantomatiques se tenaient devant lui et ses amis. Jamais Harry ne ressentit pareille émotion dans sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait vécu des choses. Il se sentait malheureux, horrifié et coupable à la fois. Tous ceux présents le regardait, fixement, en attendant quelque chose de sa part/ Ginny, qui était non loin de lui, s'empara fermement de sa main et la serra pour lui donner du courage. La remerciant d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant, il se tourna enfin vers ses parents et les autres défunts.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Des murmures s'ensuivirent. Et pour du monde, il y en avait : ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Cédric, Colin, Maugrey, Dobby ainsi qu'Hedwige sur l'épaule de son père. Ce fut sa mère qui s'exprima la première.

- Comment t'expliquer la complexité de ce que l'on ressent, nous ? Dit Lily avec douceur. Je pense parler au nom de tous en affirmant que personne ne t'en veux. Tu as été trop habitué à porter une charge et une tâche bien trop lourde pour ton âge. Je sais que ton rôle a été déterminant dans cette guerre. Mais s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle, cesse de penser que les événements qui sont arrivés ne sont régi que part toi à travers tes actions et tes décisions. Désormais, j'espère ,ou plutôt, nous espérons, que tu sauras tourner la page et ne plus t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu n'a pas commit.

- C'est si facile à dire, mais à faire … Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! Lâcha-t-il rageusement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tant sa culpabilité lui pesait.

- Toi non plus il me semble. Encore heureux, dit Sirius en ricanant.

- Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, répéta-t-il sans se soucier des paroles de Sirius. Et ce que vous direz ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait et à ce que je ressens. La vie va reprendre son cours normal, je le sais parce que je vais m'en assurer, car c'est ce que je dois à chaque personne qui a souffert injustement de cette guerre. Parce que la culpabilité qui me ronge à l'instant présent, réussit-il à prononcer malgré ses dents serrées par la rage d'être impuissant, ne me lâchera jamais ! J'en suis sûr.

Lily désemparée, chercha de l'aide du côté de son mari. James la rassura d'un regard en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de sa femme. Puis il tourna la tête vers son fils qui à cet instant avait la tête baissée vers le sol. La jeune fille rousse à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main, était tournée vers lui, en quête d'un regard de sa part.

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi nous as-tu fait revenir ? Murmura James avec douceur.

- Parce que … Je tenais plus que tout à vous dire en face que je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, peu importe ce que vous en penser. Et puis, parce que je le devais à eux, montra Harry du doigt Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Après tout ce que je leur ait fait subir et perdre, c'est la moindre des choses que de les laisser vous dire au revoir.

Harry déglutit bruyamment en sentant le chagrin s'emparer de lui. Il se tourna pour observer ses amis. Hermione pleurait alors silencieusement en observant les gens réunis, tout en tenant fermement la main de Ron, ce dernier occupé à fixer douloureusement Fred. Quand à Ginny, elle essayait de paraître impassible pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son défunt frère elle craqua. Lâchant la poigne d'Harry, elle se précipita vers Fred comme pour l'enlacer mais à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, elle s'arrêta et lâcha dans un sanglot horrible ces quelques mots :

- Fred … Non ! Je suis … Oh mon dieu !

Mais la douleur était si intense qu'elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, cachant son visage de ses mains. Harry s'approcha, s'accroupit à son niveau et l'entoura toute entière de ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé mais que désormais il était temps de lui dire toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ou eu le temps de lui dire, qu'autrement elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Doucement, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle releva son visage, ruisselant de larmes, vers Fred.

- Tu me manques tellement. Ca ne fait que quelques jours que tu es parti mais c'est comme si une partie de moi s'était en aller aussi. Je me souviens de tout, de nos derniers moments ensemble, de nos dernières farces, nos derniers rires et plaisanteries … Mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait plus facile si je ne me souvenais de rien justement. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aime, que tu as été un frère extraordinaire et un ami irremplaçable. Parce que c'est vrai, tu l'as été pendant toutes ces années … et je ne te l'ai jamais dit clairement, de vive voix, lorsque nous étions encore insouciants et qu'il n'y avait pas cette foutu guerre qui nous a tant prit. Excuse-moi pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait ou pas été. Je le vois dans tes yeux maintenant, que tu sois mort ou pas, rien n'a changé. Tu désires ardemment que je continues de vivre, d'embêter Ron et Maman, de faire du Quidditch, d'aimer Harry … Toutes ces choses que je sais si bien faire en général. Mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre désormais. Parce que je t'aime, et j'aime ma famille, notre famille, autant que j'aime vivre. Pourtant ce sont des choses indissociables. Alors je t'en prie, donne-moi le courage nécessaire pour continuer à vivre, parce que je ne crois pas en avoir assez pour tout cela. Je ne veux pas que tu partes Fred.

A ce moment-là, Harry se surprit à remarquer combien Fred semblait différent. Peut être cela venait il du fait qu'il était autrefois toujours accompagner de son jumeau, ou peut être parce que la mort lui avait donné un caractère noble et sage comme il n'en avait jamais vu chez lui.

- Je crois que tu as exactement compris ce que je désire pour toi et toute la famille : que vous continuez à vivre comme avant, à la différence que je ne serais plus là. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucunes peurs ou doutes à avoir en m'en allant, je m'en vais serein et rassuré. Je vous sais tous unis et bien entourés, rajouta Fred en fixant Harry particulièrement. Prends soin d'eux, et toi aussi Hermione. Et puis, tu sais, petite sœur, tu es ma petite sœur préférée tu le sais, et je peux t'assurer que je ne connais personne d'autre que toi, mise à part Harry bien sûr, qui dispose d'un tel courage à toute épreuves. C'est peut être pour ça que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Je risque pas de m'ennuyer en vous regardant de là-haut, en vous voyant avec vos enfants. Ça promet, avec des tels caractères !

A ces mots, Ginny en pleura de joie, rassurée comme jamais.

- Merci Fred.

- Non merci à toi soeurette, d'avoir été comme tu es.


	8. OS Au jour d'aujourd'hui

Alors voilà ici, j'ai voulu imaginer le premier réveil d'Harry, le lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard. J'espère que vous comprendrez ses diverses émotions à son réveil, ce côté chamboulé d'Harry est très important pour moi. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Aujourd'hui le monde était tout autre. Tout semblait changé ou alors était-ce lui ? Ce qu'il voyait sentait, respirait, toutes ces choses étaient différentes, rien n'avait la même saveur, le même ressenti, ou la même apparence. Aujourd'hui il était tout autre. Après toutes ces années, rien ne serait désormais plus pareil. Tout avait changé, à commencer par lui. Et ce changement était bénéfique, ça, Harry n'en avait aucun doutes. Tandis qu'il essayait de s'extirper de son lit, il observa autour de lui, s'apercevant de la présence de Ron, endormi dans un lit à côté, tous deux dans leur ancienne chambre de Poudlard. Harry se redressa et se dirigea, sans vraiment y réfléchir, vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le parc et le terrain de Quidditch. En soupirant, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre aménagé et contempla ce paysage si familier qui lui avait tant manqué. Son premier foyer. Ses premiers vrais souvenirs. Cet endroit avait marqué le début d'une longue série de rires, d'amitiés et d'aventure. Il ne regrettait rien de ces sept dernières années, car elles lui avaient tant apportées en tout point : en maturité, en intelligence, en bravoure et en dépassement de soi. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là dans un monde si changé, dans un monde libre. Et tout cela, grâce à lui, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer. Ressasser les événements derniers ne servirait à rien. Il voulait profiter de ces derniers instants, seul, sans peine et sans remords. Le retour à une vie normale était d'habitude synonyme de bonheur, mais pour lui c'était une cause de souffrance. Il avait hier, mit fin à des années d'angoisse, mais maintenant plus personne ne l'arrêterait. Il désirait seulement se reconstruire avec ses amis et ses proches. Rien d'autre. Avec la mort de son ennemi, Harry a ainsi réussi à mettre un terme aux conflits, et signer le début d'une nouvelle vie, qui n'attendait que lui.


End file.
